1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chair, in particular an office chair.
2. Background Art
Various office chairs are known. The most simple of them comprise a seat being in a fixed location relative to the chair column. More sophisticated office chairs comprise means for adjusting the inclination of the seat.